The Language of Flowers
by JenesisDark
Summary: A follow up piece from 'The Longest Goodbye'. Selina Kyle's stay in the Metro Towers with added guests 'Birds of Prey', Wildcat, Flash, Nightwing, Robin, Superman and even the Riddler! Everyone... but Batman. Some BMWWCW, NWBG, SMLL, ect.
1. The Language of Flowers

**The Language of Flowers

* * *

**

Author's Disclaimer; Me no own, Please no sue.

This is a companion piece to follow after 'The Long Goodbye'... you really didn't think I'd kill her, right? But hey, she can't get off the hook that easy... The next few stories will chronicle Selina's stay in the Metro Tower and her various visitors. Some guests; Huntress, Black Canary, Batgirl, Wildcat, Flash, Hawkgirl, Nightwing, Robin, and an arranged visit from the Riddler! So stay tuned and ready, more comming at ya!

* * *

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

**Death Cab for Cutie - I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

* * *

Selina Kyle stood at the window of her hospital room. The I.V. dripped slowly in her veins giving her a very drugged sense of reality. She stood there, staring at Metropolis trying to find a middle ground between the drugs and clarity. Too much clarity made the wounds feel fresh and new… much like life, she mused. 

She glanced around the private room that was littered by acres of flowers stuffed in vases and almost making the room cloying and rich with perfume. She went to open the window and just stayed for a moment, inhaling the scent of a new city, thinking about what happened.

She saved Batman's life by getting shot. Okay, well, it was gonna happen sooner or later, they both knew that. They had saved each other's lives more than they could count… sometimes, she comforted herself with the fact that it was to make up for breaking each other's hearts so often.

This was different, fear got into her gut, and it was about Batman. She didn't like that eating at her along with this goddamn constant pain! She grumbled in her mind, 'What kind of hospital is this? Feels like I never got fixed… at least they have morphine…'

She looked around the room at the different gifts and flowers around her; A bouquet from the Justice League for 'saving' one of their own ('He would have been fine without me, he's the goddamn Batman.', she told herself). It was a generically beautiful bouquet; bright happy flowers in reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, purples, whites, green, ect, ect… it was huge, prominent, and nauseatingly sweet… ha, just like the Justice League. Well, except for one flower in there; a tulip. The only reason she knew what this particular tulip was called was from the dozens of garden magazines that kept getting sent to her apartment and their eye catching name for such a dark purple tulip that was almost black;

Queen of the Night

Appropriate, and she didn't have to be the world's greatest detective to figure who sent it.

On the other side of the table there was a bunch of yellow roses elegantly arranged in a simple vase. Those had no scent, store bought. She could almost kiss Wildcat for the thoughtfulness of 'no-scent', knowing him it was an unconscious effort on a run to the nearest grocery store.

Another flower arrangement came from Bruce Wayne which was perhaps the loveliest and most expensive of the bunch. It was filled with red roses ranging from a deep bright red to a dark almost black-blood color. With those were springs of baby's breath, lily-of-the-valley, and different types of green leaves. It was artfully done and breathtaking, the card read,

'Leave playing hero to Batman. Get well soon.

Always ,

Bruce'

in an elegant flourish.

She placed the card back in the bunch of flowers, "Sweet Bruce, but if I did that, life would be too dull."

She went back to her bed, her legs not feeling very stable anymore and upped the drip every-so-slightly until the pain's echoes began to dull. Things got fuzzy, this felt _great_! Like getting drunk instantly.

_Weeeee!_

There was a knock on the door, "Cm'in!" and she gave an exaggerated wave.

The door parted slowly and a head slipped in, "Selina?" Bruce said in that cheerful way he always had.

"I jus' read the card, s'lovely."

Bruce chuckled, "Upped the dose, I see."

"Started hurting 'gain." She snuggled down deeper in her bed as Bruce moved to the chair at her side. He took her hand and placed it in his. As she turned towards him with her head resting on the pillow, her face frowning, "Bruce, why's it all s'ill hurt? … Should feel better, righ'?"

He frowned and looked down and kissed the top of her hand, "I should go."

She grip tightened, "No, wai'." She smiled at him, "I have s'much drugs in me, I wanna be hones' with yoo, as' me anythin'."

Bruce couldn't help but laugh, quirking a smile at her, "Anything?"

"Mm-Hm."

He thought about a question or two before leading up to the larger questions, "What is your favorite flower… in case this happens again?"

She laughed, "My fav'rite isn't cattails (pronounced 'ca-dails', by Selina's slurred tongue), or tiger lilys, or anythin' else ca'-themed." She paused and smiled gently, "I love calla lilies. S' white ones, naw tha' new fad colors wi' spotted leaves or any a' those." She grinned, "I'm 'lergic ta Dogwood."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"My turn."

Bruce eyes widened in surprise, "I thought this was about you?"

"No fun." She rolled her head so she was staring at the ceiling, "When's Alfred's Bir'day?"

He smiled, "April 19th."

"Good, 'got a beau'ful English sal' set for 'im. I's crys'al 'n silver."

He debated asking her how she got it, but simply said, "I'm sure he'll like it."

She turned back, "Your turn."

"What do you want for your birthday?" he said, keeping the conversation light. In fact, he rather enjoyed the fact deeper questions hadn't been probed.

"I need a new pair of fuzzy slippers." she said, "My cats either get a' 'em, or they get worn down so they're no' fluffy 'nmore."

"Then I'll get you a new pair every year for your birthday." He said, squeezing her hand.

There was a knock on the door and they both looked over. Bruce set Selina's hand back on the bed and kissed her forehead, "I'll get it."

Selina snuggled back into bed, "Mkay."

He opened the door and saw John standing there, "You left your light on." John grinned.

Bruce looked back and saw Selina had fallen asleep. He stepped forward and closed the door, "Nightwing called?"

John nodded, "Break-out at Arkham; Scarecrow, Croc, Bane, and Ivy." He took a look at Bruce who seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, "Is she okay?"

"She's asleep, let her stay that way." He said softly before he followed John down the hall.

Bruce took out his cell phone and called the house. "Yes, Master Wayne?"

"I need you to find a pair of—" he sighed, he hated saying anything 'out-of-character', even as Bruce Wayne, "—fuzzy slippers, and send them to Selina. I think I have her shoe size in the computer (lifted from a robbery attempt a few years ago)."

"Color, sir?"

"Black, preferably. And send up an arrangements of Calla lilies to go with them."

"Very well sir, will that be all?"

"Yes Alfred, thank you."

* * *

Next... Birds of Prey! WITH BAT-BUDDIE! ;) 


	2. Get Well Soon

**Get Well Soon**

Author's Note; Everything is not mine, with the exception of Oscar! Whom is sleeping on my bed with his buddy Mac right now.

**

* * *

**

_I couldn't stop laughing  
No I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health  
I was quite unwell _

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found the light in the tunnel at the end

**Lily Allen - Smile**

* * *

After she woke up and found Bruce gone, she decided she was only going to up the morphine before sleep… fuzzy slippers? One of the richest men in America asked her what she wanted for her birthday, and she said 'fuzzy slippers'? Though, they were very comfy… and black. She almost felt like her old self when she wore them. The flowers were lovely, too. She was surprised the delivery boy actually found a place for them. 

There was a knock on the door and she felt a bit of gratitude at the break of doctor tests and staring out the window . "Come in."

Three girls entered the room, a blonde, a brunette, and a red-head. The perfect joke if she'd ever heard it. They were each holding presents and they all looked relieved to see her awake.

"And for once," Selina smiled, "I'm not stealing anything."

"We're glad to see you too, Selina." Black Canary laughed. She sat down in the chair closest to Selina, "How are you feeling?"

"Glad to have a morphine drip. You three?"

Huntress was leaning against the wall by the door, "Not too bad, Riddler got out last week. " Huntress snickered, "He tried to steal the mint shipment from Pennsylvania, about 20 million. Best clue ever; 'Get a Penn and paper, out of 20 million ideas, this has got to be the best!', pen with two 'N's."

Selina snickered, "Poor Eddie, he always tries so hard."

Batgirl looked at Selina, "_Eddie_? You talk to Riddler?"

"He's a pretty nice guy... when he's not obsessed with something." Selina said simply, "Anyway, you have presents to give."

Huntress walked forward and handed off a small bush-looking-thing-with-flowers. Upon closer inspection, it was a miniature rose bush with red-purple roses, "I don't know what to get sick people. Q wanted to give you a kitten before I told him litter boxes weren't allowed in hospitals."

Selina held the plant and turned it from different ways. No scent, cute. She'd have to research and see if roses were poisonous, Oscar (her Siamese tabby) might like to eat this. "Thanks."

Batgirl held a stuffed-thing out with a cute smile on her face, "Isn't he adorable? I even made him a little bat-suit!"

Selina picked out the beanie-buddy from Barbara's grasp and smirked at it. Sure enough, the little stuffed bat had a cowl (with ear holes), a cape, and a little bat-emblem. "Does it come with a communicator? If I get in trouble, I can always use him to call you. He'll be Bat-Beanie, the ferocious. Evil Doers beware."

Batgirl scowled while Huntress and Black Canary snickered.

Black Canary was given a decent stare before she caved, "Alright, I'll be the adult." She said with a grin. She produced a box of Godiva's chocolates, "Hospital food is terrible, I thought you might like it."

Selina snatched it eagerly and tore open the box and threw the wrappings with glee, "For this, you stay on the Christmas Card list."

She ate two of the delicious bits of chocolate heaven before she noticed the silence and the eyes looking at her. She sighed and held out the box to her three guests. They eagerly leapt at the box and squealing in joy as they all sampled from the box.

"Dammit Batgirl! Not the one with the hazelnuts!"

"What about the coconut ones?"

"No."

"The fudge?"

"Huntress already got those."

"Fowwy!"

"You can have the toffee ones."

"The rock-hard ones?"

"You're complaining about rock hard? First for every woman…"

Laughter bubbled from the four who were sated on chocolate and the turn of conversation onto men.

Black Canary looked to Huntress, "I've always been curious, how do you kiss a man with no lips?"

Selina snorted and Batgirl looked at them both in mid-bite of her latest snare of chocolate, "I'm eating!" Batgirl protested.

"Oh come on!" Black Canary said to Batgirl with a roll of her eyes, "Like you never wondered." She turned back to Huntress, "So spill, how does it work?"

Huntress snatched another fudge truffle, "Well, the way the mask works is weird. It's like, it's skin, but it's not; Or he couldn't talk. Mostly, when I kiss him with the mask on, it's like it's just his lips. I can touch and nibble—"

"—And bite." Selina added.

Batgirl was getting into the boy-talk, "So you've kissed out of costume huh?"

Black Canary grinned, "How _out_ of costume?"

Huntress gave a lick of her fingers and gave a grin at them all, "_What_ costume?"

They all laughed hearilty at that.

Huntress looked at Black Canary, "So, what about Green Arrow? How exactly is his 'shaft'?"

Batgirl almost choked and Selina had to hold the poor girl and pat her on the back. Black Canary grinned at Huntress, their one-upmanship had peaked. "It has a very nice 'twang' actually."

Selina snickered, Batgirl had covered her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"The trench-coat is _very_ sexy."

"So is Key Largo."

Huntress smirked, "So Green Arrow is loaded?"

"In more ways then one."

They all had to laugh at that one, even Batgirl gave out a tiny snort. It was enough attention though, and they all set their eyes on the hapless girl. She cowered as their eyes feasted on her.

"Oh no, no, no, no!"

Huntress looked at batgirl from the corner of her eye, "I hear you have a thing for the first Boy-Wonder."

"He _has_ grown up," Selina agreed.

"I heard." Batgirl all-but growled at Selina.

Selina held up her hands in surrender, "I was trying to get daddy-dearest jealous." She smirked, "Now if I was 10 years younger—"

"And Q wasn't such a doll…"

"And Green Arrow wasn't 'loaded'…"

They all gave a little grin at Batgirl.

Huntress began, "He does have a very nice ass. Have you seen him work? I almost just wanna stop and stare."

Black Canary grinned. "I can do one better."

"Oh?"

"When one of the bad guys fell, I told Nightwing I hurt my back in the fight and couldn't grab the bag of money the guy had fallen with. So," at this, Black Canary flipped her hair back, "Nightwing being such a gentleman bent over—"

The laughs were off the chart at this point.

"Such a gentleman." Black Canary finished.

Huntress conceded, "I'll have to try that some time."

"It's worth it."

Selina nudged Batgirl, "So you've never admired?"

"Well…"

"C'mon!" they call shouted at once.

"We've been together, on and off for the last few years."

"Currently?"

Batgirl frowned, "Off."

"Aww!" they all cried at once.

"There are ways to get a man's attentions…" Selina purred.

Huntress and Black Canary grinned at each other, taking the hint.

Black Canary walked over and put up Batgirl's hair, "Maybe if you put up your hair…"

Huntress put her hand over Batgirl's stomach, "Show a little skin…"

Selina smiled, "Put a swing in your step…"

Batgirl curled away from the three, "No! I'm—I'm not like that!"

"Yet." They said in unison.

"S-She is!" Batgirl said, pointing to Selina.

They all grinned and giggled. "All right," Selina conceded, "My turn."

Huntress put a hand on her hip, "So what's up with you and the Big Bat?"

"Hell if I know. It's hot-- it's _hot_, it's cold… We almost, and then he's gone. Batman; World Greatest Disappearing act."

"I hate it when he does that." Huntress and Batgirl said in unison.

"It's like Batgirl and Nightwing, only more pathetic." Selina said, "I've been in here for two days, and he hasn't even stopped by."

Black Canary put a finger to her lips, "I would have thought he'd be the first. I mean, you _did_ save his life."

"I got a flower," Selina said idly.

"_Please_!" the three shouted.

"My love life's pathetic, but… I keep myself busy." Selina grined.

Black Canary and Huntress' communicator's went off. They frowned as the orders flew through the air; Opal City, Morgana had just broken in the Museum of Natural History. They were summoned.

"We gotta go." Huntress and Black Canary waved, "We'll visit later." Black Canary added.

When the door shut as they left the room, Batgirl and Catwoman looked at each other.

"So, your little flirt with Nightwing…" Batgirl said, looking a little hurt.

"It was only to get under Batman's skin. Nothing else seemed to have worked." She grinned at Batgirl, "He does have a nice ass."

Batgirl grinned back, "He does."

There was a quiet pause before Batigrl looked at Selina, "He cares, you know. He just doesn't know how to show it. You scare him, Selina. Just be patient while he sorts through some things."

"I know. He scares me, too."

* * *

Next... Superman! 


	3. Mushrooms

**Mushrooms**

* * *

Author's Note: The title is kinda weird, but it comes from a saying my mom has. She would talk about how her co-workers and herself were 'mushrooms' because "We're kept in the dark and fed bullshit". Thinking about the characters in this chapter; they're all like that for different reasons. Enjoy, and thank you for the feedback!

* * *

_Step one, you say we need to talk_

_He walks_

_You say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through._

**The Fray - How to Save a Life**

* * *

The Metro Tower was unusually quiet the last few days. The halls were empty and the people who tended to just 'hang out', seemed to have become busy in lives they previously didn't have. Even the Elongated Man had a friend from out of town who was visiting. It wouldn't have been a big deal if it had just been the Elongated Man… twenty others were busy and had stayed away from the Metro Tower for exactly the same reason. 

Superman wouldn't have had the slightest clue if it hadn't been for Booster Gold. While stating that his 'Beloved Aunt had come to visit' (Which, even with super-vision, Superman could see through _that_ lie), he mentioned if anything needed saving he would heroically come to the rescue;

"—Except if Batman's there. Batman's being a jerk, a bigger jerk then he normally is. And for being Bats, that's saying something."

Clark took this as an opportunity to check in on Bruce. While they tended to disagree more than agree, they were friends. He didn't like many of the choices Bruce had made lately; letting Tim go off with the Teen Titans, pushing Barbara towards the new little group called 'Birds of Prey', and alternating dating and pushing away Diana.

Now this.

He knew Selina meant something to Bruce… but they'd both been injured saving each other over the years; what made this so different?

He thought of asking Diana her opinion and then stopped before he hit his communicator; he was dense, but he wasn't that stupid. Talking to Bruce's current girlfriend about a past girlfriend would only mean more trouble for himself and Bruce.

He thought about talking to Bruce himself… but Bruce wasn't exactly the type who talked about his feelings.

Selina though…

* * *

Selina was getting tired of this. Doctors came in, took blood, monitored levels, and hurried out as soon as possible. They answered with brief 'yes' or 'no' to questions and never answered the big questions, like, "What am I in here for?" or, "When will the pain stop?", "When can I get off the pain killers?", "Are you going to arrest me?", and "When can I get out of here?". 

They would just mention that they were not at liberty to say until they did a few more tests. Always, 'A few more tests', 'They weren't authorized to tell her', and 'We may know soon'.

She knew better, they were scared. And being in the Metro Towers, the only thing anyone was scared of was Batman.

When he got in here, he was going to get a piece of her mind…

At that thought, she spied the 'Bat-Buddie' and grabbed it. She launched it full force at the door, almost not hearing the hesitant knock.

"Come in." she grumbled.

Superman opened the door and peered at the floor by the door. He picked up the stuffed bat and looked at Selina; "Bad time?"

"It's about to be; I just turned down my meds. It was fun at first, but I'm getting tired of them." She walked with I.V in hand over to the chair by the window. "So, to what do I owe this humbling visit? Business or pleasure?"

"Wish I could say either." He mumbled.

She raised an eye at him, "Now I'm curious."

He looked up at her, "What exactly happened at that warehouse?"

Her look darkened, "Who wants to know?"

"As a friend."

She crossed her arms and regarded him with a steely look before she looked out the window. The sun was setting, she loved it when the sun set. It meant to her that an old day had finally ended and the more alive and darker parts of the world woke; a world she had a place in. She knew Superman was watching her, but even X-ray vision couldn't peek in her thoughts.

"Daggett had a grudge. He used a friend of mine as bait…" She paused, "I haven't heard much about Maeven…" her frown paused. "If I tell you, you have to promise me you'll look out for her. I'd ask Batman… but" she frowned, "At any rate, she's not in Gotham anymore."

"Where is she?"

She took a pen and paper from the table near her and wrote out the information. Superman stood up and took the paper, "She's going under a new name… but she's going to need somewhere new. It's the last back-up plan I had for her if I was found out and the heat came on." She gave a small derisive snort, "Funny, when I steel things, I only have to face the capes and tights. She's safe. I help you guys out… "

He looked at the paper and tucked it away, "I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes and looked out at the city again. "Anyway, I went after Maeven. It was a while before anyone knew I was missing… My lawyer has it clear that if I don't contact him every few weeks, he sends out some letters." A thick pause, "Good-bye letters."

Superman only nodded, it fit.

"Batman is the World's Greatest Detective after all," she rolled her eyes as she said that, "And he probably wanted to find out what happened. Luckily, Daggett wanted to break me first." She glanced at Superman with a vindictive smile on her face, "And he couldn't break me." Under her breath she added, "Though, he tried."

Her voice picked up again, "Batman, to the rescue. Except in the end I was the one who rescued him… I took a bullet for him, hit my lung. Flash got me here before everything got too complicated and… here I still am."

Things still didn't fit. It was like he thought earlier, just another cat and bat case. He knew if Lana had been in the same situation it would have shaken him up, worse if it was Lois—

What if it was Lois (said that dark little thought from the back of his head)? What if she was in here for taking the (proverbial) bullet for him?

"Penny?"

"Wondering how I would feel if I was in the same position Batman was."

She frowned, "You'd at least say 'Thank-you' or I'd gut you myself." She replied.

He gave a half-hearted smile at her and began to look out at the city with her. Somehow, it was easier not facing the truth. Looking at someone seemed to make everything more real.

"You're thinking about that reporter, aren't you? Lois Lane, right?"

He nodded once.

"You want my opinion?"

"Can I stop you?"

"No." she said. She took a breath and continued; "You should tell her who you are. You're only making everything more difficult by keeping it from her. I've met her; we had coffee once when I let her interview me about the big heist at Ranca's Art Gallery last year." She frowned, "Lois didn't know Miss Ranca had poisoned the wildlife in a beach-front preserve… It seems without all the endangered animals on that land, it went up for sale." She smiled bitterly, "The 50 million dollars Kyle textiles donated a few weeks later seemed to have been enough for a rescue operation… which reopened the preserve."

"I read the story… page 3, I believe?"

She waved the comment away, "She's a very fair person. Worst case scenario you turned out to be someone she didn't think of very fondly… I'm betting she would still keep your identity a secret."

He frowned, "That's not what I'm worried about." He paused, "I mean… she might not feel the same for me once she found out; but she would keep my secret."

Selina crossed her arms across her chest, careful of the tubes, "Then what are you so afraid of?"

He blinked and looked at her.

She sighed and tilted her hips in the full, '_You are such a dumb man_' body expression, "What is your biggest reason you're even keeping this from her? Because she might not like you?" she snorted, "That's up for her to decide, not you. The longer you keep this from her, the more ticked off she's going to be."

Superman didn't really have much of a come-back for being slapped in the face with such an observation. He took a moment to gather his thoughts.

The sun had finally sunk below the horizon and the stars were peeking about in the blue-black sky. Carefully, he said, "This is coming from someone who's… had feelings, for one of us 'capes and tights'?"

She stood from the chair and got up, but she never took her eyes off the horizon. Missing it, wishing she was free of her cage and these questions, "You need to leave now."

He nodded, "Thank-you for your time, Selina."

* * *

He left the room without looking back. A hundred things on his mind now; questions unanswered and new questions teetering on his mind. Part of him had already forgotten about Bruce, his mind was on Lois. How had the topics shifted so suddenly? 

He went back to his room and sat down on the bed. The room was very minimal and offered no distractions. He kept it this way so he could think, now he hated himself for it.

What _if_ he told Lois?

He picked up his cell phone and stared down at it. It would be easy, "Hey, Lois, it's Clark. There's something I want to tell you. You know how I always disappear when Superman shows up? Well, it's more of a costume change then a disappearance…"

_That_ would go over well.

Something inside of him just broke and hit her speed-dial number. The dial-tones made him jump and he fumbled with the phone for a moment before putting it to his ear. Caller-ID made hanging up useless. Now how could he get out of this, how—

"Hey Smallville."

"Oh, uh… Hey, Lois…"

There was a pause and he could hear her irritation in the silence, _think Kent, think_!

"Is there something wrong?" She said, definitely irritated.

"Oh, um, nothing's wrong… I uh—"

"Spit it out already."

"I need to talk to you." He mentally kicked himself. _Yeah_, that _was avoiding the conversation_.

"Anything important?" her voice was more relaxed, slightly less irritated.

"No, not really." _Just, you know, something I've avoided for years._

"Okay then," A slight pause, "Just a second," he could hear her digging through her purse (The sound of her perfume bottle hitting against her antique metal compact was a distinct sound to him). He could hear her flip the pages of her schedule. "How's tomorrow at around two? We have a meeting… but I scheduled an hour for that. Last time it was only five minutes and I have a feeling this will be the same."

"Um, okay."

"And farm-boy, don't flake out on me. I know where you live. See you tomorrow."

He was holding the phone with both hands now, "Alright. Goodnight, Lois."

"Good night."


	4. Interlude with a Bat

Interlude with a Bat

* * *

Author's Note; Okay, some serious stuff. This chapter gets the 'T' rating for the slight adult tone and nature of it. Honestly… not even half as bad as the V.C. Andrews stuff in high schools though. This pushes more of the plot and should make some BM/WW shippers happy (But… it'll also make the BM/CW shippers happy. Tee.hee.) 

Cus, dammit, SOMEONE had to have the cahones to do it:D

Please continue the feedback! It makes me all creative! ;;

* * *

_If you can't make your mind up  
We'll never get started  
And I don't wanna' wind up  
Being parted, broken hearted _

So if you really love me  
Say yes  
But if you don't, dear,  
Confess  
And please don't tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

**Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps - Cake**

* * *

Bruce had been sitting at the terminal in his room that was directly linked to both the Bat-cave and the Metro Tower. He'd even been pitching Emails back and forth to at least fifty different doctors and specialists that all came back with the same nerve racking reply; 

'Sorry, there's nothing we can do. The damage is permanent.'

The last Email from Ray Palmer read the same; even nanotech wasn't stable enough to repair the damage that was done to Selina's body.

Bruce slammed his fist on the console. There had to be _something_, dammit!

There was a gentle buzz at his door. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair quickly before he hit the button that allowed entry. The door slid open and a cool breeze blew slightly.

"You haven't called." Diana said calmly, but in a voice tinged with anger.

"I've been busy." He replied and began his search again. He had heard of a doctor in Berlin who had some response in nerve regeneration.

Diana walked to a seat near Bruce and crossed her legs, "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"No." he answered simply. Aware of her gaze on the screen, he turned it off, irritated. He turned around to her with his fingers steepled.

Diana was wearing a tight white top with a blue over-shirt and equally tight jeans that ended in bell-bottoms. Her hair was loose and fell softly on her shoulders, "I've missed you." She said softly to him.

He frowned, "I don't have time for this."

She glared at him and pulled herself up, "_I _don't have time for _this_. I thought you could use some company, or just someone to talk to. I was mistaken."

She was halfway to the door before Bruce called to her, "Diana, wait."

She turned to him with her arms folded over her ample chest.

He turned back to the computer and turned everything back on, "What happened to Selina, it was my fault."

Diana frowned and walked back to his side, "I'm sure it wasn't."

Bruce didn't answer, "Daggett did something to her… nerve damage. It won't heal."

"Bruce, I'm sorry." She put a hand on his shoulder and he held it there for a moment. His chair spun and she was in front of him with her hand in his.

Under his breath, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Diana smiled softly at him. He felt responsible for what he did to this Selina person and it was eating at him. Something about it… he wasn't the cold man people always said he was. This was the person she… she had feelings for.

She leaned down and gently placed her lips on his. It was an echo of much more passionate kisses they had shared before, but there was a current underneath she had never felt before.

He was… lost.

She breathed him in deeper and licked his lips before he opened to her. His bottled emotions spilled into that kiss and before she knew it she was pinned on the dark black bed in the back of his bedroom.

* * *

Bruce woke up and saw Diana curled in the black silk of his bed and looking… stunning. She was all colors of a goddess in his bed; Her perfect peaches and cream complexion, black silk hair running rampant over the pillows, naturally ruby red lips slightly parted as she slept. 

Her body was… beyond perfect. It was every curve and slope a man could ever want.

And she wanted him.

He shook his head and stood up, headed towards the shower. He had research he needed to do.

* * *

Diana rolled over and stretched her arm out across the bed. What woke her was the fact that there was only empty space when she reached for Bruce. She sat up and clutched the sheet to her chest and looked around. 

Empty.

She looked through the bed sheets for a moment for a note, anything to say where Bruce was.

Nothing.

She was starting to get upset.

She stood up and went to Bruce's shower to find it already half dry. Meaning, he had woken up and showered and left without even leaving a note to where he was going. This wouldn't be a big deal if this wasn't the first time they'd slept together… but it _was_ the first time they'd slept together. The anger started to go up her spine as she turned on the water a bit hotter then what she normally liked but it equally matched her temper at the minute.

When she finished, she called Terrific to see if Batman was on any mission. The reply back stated he'd been on the reserve roster for most of the month.

He wasn't here, he wasn't on the terminal at the center station… if he wasn't at the two places he practically lived at for the last couple of weeks… where the hell was he?

And wherever he was, he was going to wish he'd run farther.

* * *

Selina was sleeping. The doctors told him she'd been irritable (more than usual) the last few days and she was trying to get off the pain killers. They switched her medicine to something less addictive and harsh but she'd been having more pain. The more pain she felt, the more questions she asked… And Batman had told them not to give her the answers just yet. 

He was sitting at the chair by her bed and seemed to study her with a million questions and thoughts going head over tail in his mind. Each one had the same answer; Nothing anyone could do.

This was his fault.

If he hadn't been working so hard with the Justice League…

If he hadn't left Gotham…

If he had been more aware…

If he knew what she meant to him…

If she knew what she meant to him…

He felt confused sometimes when he hid in his alter-ego; Bruce Wayne. Just like sometimes he was worried when he hid himself in Batman.

Maybe that's why he felt so bad about Harvey… he knew what being split down the middle truly felt like.

By hiding in Bruce, he would loose himself in a playboy persona that, yes, made everything stop for a moment so he could regain his balance, but at what price?

Diana wasn't the type of person who would handle a one-night stand very well… and he was the type who didn't handle long-term relationships well.

He didn't want to see her when she woke up… it would cause too many questions that she didn't want to hear the answers to. Imagining Diana hearing it was only for one night… and that he still wouldn't pursue a relationship with her would break her heart or it would break his back.

Diana was an amazing person. She was beautiful and caring. She was dangerous and cunning. She was both the wonderful compassionate woman men wanted to marry and the curvaceous and seductive woman men cheated with.

Any man would be lucky to have her.

He just wasn't that man.

He sighed, he'd get to that, later. Right now, he didn't have time. It wouldn't be much longer before Selina would snap and demand answers. And right now… he couldn't give those answers to her.

He stood up, looking back at Selina once more before he opened the door and closed it behind him. He felt Diana's presence before he saw her, "We'll go to the room down the hall."

Diana was livid, "Why not right here, _Wayne_?"

He looked at her sharply with icy blue eyes, "She's asleep. I'd rather not wake her."

The Amazon's eyes narrowed, "Fine. We go. _Now_."

* * *

Feedback feeds starving authors. A few moments of your time and for pennies a day, you too, could feed a starving author! Just click on the link below and we'll send you a picture (or you could just go to my LJ, user Jenesisdark) of... something. 


	5. Fast Friends

Fast Friends

* * *

Author's Note; Two chapters in one night, Lucky you guys. I demand twice the reviews! 

Kidding….

Heh, I don't think I've mentioned it before… but I own nothing, except Oscar, in reguards to the fic. In reality everything I own I'm making payments on. Stuff I'm not paying on, you don't want (Except my Batman DVD's and my Batman/Catwoman comics… they're MINE!)

* * *

_Now, I just want to play on my panpipes,  
I just want to drink me some wine,  
As soon as you're born, you start dying,  
So you might as well have a good time,_

**Sheep go to Heaven, Goats go to Hell - Cake**

* * *

She was getting bored. Really, really, bored. Batgirl had bought her a book of random puzzles that stayed unfinished in the corner. Other then the flowers everyone had bought, the Bat-Buddie (again, courtesy of Batgirl) was currently tied up in some yarn (courtesy of Huntress) and hanging from the ceiling over the door. Hopefully, word would get out and she might get the one visitor she'd been waiting for. 

When the door opened, she was hoping it was Mr. Unavailable.

The guy in the bright-red long-johns with his arms full of junk food wasn't exactly what she was hoping for, but 2 weeks of hospital food made him none-the-less appreciated.

"Finally, someone with good taste." She purred.

Flash peered over the food, "Oh, sorry, these are mine."

She glared, "Not if you hope to leave this room in one piece."

He blinked, "Dude, I saved your life back there. Cut me some slack."

She glared and sat back, annoyed.

He sat in the chair next to her bed and dumped the food in front of her. He smiled, "Just kidding! Dig in, I know I'm gonna." With that said, he ripped the top off a bag of potato chips and offered her some. She took it with gusto.

Before she could even ask what he was doing here, he explained anyway, "I was bored, and Bats scared everyone off. I was hoping you were up for some company."

"Anything for a man who brings me presents." She smiled. She grabbed a bag of chips with a comical cheetah drawn on them and began to eat away. Every once in a while she licked her fingers off delicately. "So how's the outside world?"

"Same old." He said between mouthfuls of Oh-Oh's. "How about you? They tell you when you're getting out of here?"

She frowned and pushed the bag away, "Thanks to your friend in black… no one will tell me."

Flash stopped munching, "You sure? I mean, how can you know it's him?"

She glared, "Everyone is too scared to tell me."

There was a pause before Flash grabbed the bag again, "Yeah, that would be him, then." He took a few handfuls of the chips at super-speed before he crumpled the bag and tossed it in the corner, "Hey, wanna watch, 'Judge and Jury?' I hear they're gonna put Grodd on there."

She raised an eye at him, "Doesn't he control minds?"

Flash grinned, "Not with the big ol' helmet he has to wear! I've been dying to see how stupid he looks with it on."

She smiled easily, grabbed the remote, and flipped the channel. Sure enough, there was Grodd in 'Gorilla' sized hand-cuffs and a large cap on his head that made him look more like a mushroom.

Flash laughed out loud, "Ha! That's great! Look at him with his big ol' hat! Oh man! Isn't that great? 'Look at me, I'm an evil-mastermind'! HA!"

Selina had to admit, he did look ridiculous. Though, more than the hilarious picture Grodd in his cap was Flash laughing like a little kid. It caused her lips to turn up and before she knew it, she was laughing out loud with Flash while the Judge started to lay into Grodd. Every time Grodd tried to talk, the Judge cut him off in a blazing fury of righteous indignity.

It wasn't too long before Flash started to imitate the judge. It was finally during a commercial break could Selina catch her breath long enough.

He smiled at her, "Been too long, huh?"

She smiled at him, "You have no idea…"

"Hey," he sobered a bit and glanced at the hanging Bat, "I take it you aren't happy with him?"

"He hasn't even said hi."

Flash looked confused, "Really? He's been living here ever since you got here. I would have thought he had visited you a couple of times at least." He paused and then conceded, "Even though he _is_ Batman."

She sighed, "It's not a big deal, really. I'll get out of here and forget about him for a while."

"No you won't."

She glared, "Try me."

He gulped and leaned back a bit, "Forget I said anything."

She grabbed a bag of candy and vehemently opened it and ate the chocolate inside.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry."

She glanced at him.

For a moment he thought she looked vaguely like Batman. If Batman was a chick.

Then he got a mental image he _totally did not want_.

She gave him a confused look.

"Never mind." He coughed. "Hey, um, if you want, I can come back again tomorrow when 'Judge and Jury' comes on. Seems the Tower is pretty quiet lately and I'm out of TV buddies." He grinned, "I'll bring snacks too, promise."

For the first time in a long time, Selina felt like she gave a real smile, "Alright. It's a date."

Flash picked up about half the food in a blur and gave a wink at Selina, "Don't let Batman hear you say that. But yeah, it's a date. I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

He left the room and carefully closed the door. He gave a brief sigh and walked down the hall. 

He was started when the shadows spoke to him; "How is she?"

"She…" Flash shook his head, "She's lonely. I mean, yeah, she's got half the Tower visiting her. But I don't think any of us actually _get_ her." He paused, "She needs to tell you something. It's eating at her." He frowned at the shadows, "She took a bullet for you, the least you can do is let her have her peace."

He waited for a response but didn't get one. He walked down the small hallway a few steps before he realized Batman had already left.

Damn, he hated it when Batman did that.

What was worse was Diana walking up to him in a way that meant if he ran, she would catch him. And she would be pissed off. She was already pissed off.

"Who is she?" she stated in a small roar.

"Who? Um, Selina?"

Diana glared, she wanted answers. Flash really wished he didn't already know the question she wanted answered… but half of the Tower (well, the smart ones who were no longer in the Tower, anyway) knew exactly the answer to the question.

He sighed at looked at Diana, "Are you sure you want to know? I mean… I don't know all the details… just some things in the paper, rumors… that sort of thing. I'm sure she's hating him as much as you do right now."

Her eyes were slits, "Try me."

He swallowed, "She's, um, Catwoman… a really good thief from Gotham." Flash tried to do what he was best at and dodge and run. Apparently, Diana was having none of it and stretched an arm in front of him as Flash tried to walk by her.

He sighed, "You should ask Batman."

She looked away from Wally, and said softly, "He won't tell me."

"Maybe that says it all, then."

* * *


	6. Popcorn

Popcorn

* * *

Author's Note; Yes, I did give Ted a power... Well, actually, I just used the power he already had in the comics; he has nine-lives. I figure it's not cheating because it is a power... and it's not. No 'laser beams' or 'Super sonic bird cries'. ;) Just makes him... older. I'm sure Ted loves me for that ;)

* * *

_So don't delay act now supplies are running out  
Allow if you're still alive six to eight years to arrive  
And if you follow there may be a tomorrow  
But if the offer is shun you might as well be walkin' on the sun_

**Smash Mouth - Walkin' on the Sun**

* * *

The room was definitely getting crowded. Selina had heard this was the one room in the Metro Towers Batman stayed out of, and that Batman was making life for everyone miserable lately. Who said Superhero's were dumb? They knew if Batman wouldn't go in her room, it was the one safe place. 

From what she heard, Wonder Woman wasn't exactly fun to be around lately either.

(She pretended that part of her wasn't pleased. But damn if she'd ever admit to anyone she was a little jealous of Wonder Bra…)

Nightwing brought in extra chairs and everyone was scattered in them; Huntress, Black Canary, Batgirl, Flash, Robin, Nightwing… even Ted stopped by. Junk food flowed from the table tops like an all-men's frat house on the weekend. The TV was tuned to a soap opera no one knew of so everyone was making fun of.

She didn't want to tell them how bad she was feeling. The new medications weren't as bad as the morphine… but they weren't as good, either. She was constantly checking the sheets for blood it hurt so badly.

"I bet you five Eeto's that she's pregnant." Nightwing grinned at Flash.

Flash met Nightwing's gaze, "Five Eeto's… and I raise 1 Oh-Oh if he says amnesia."

The bets were on the table.

Huntress pulled in, "I'm with you Nightwing. I say preggers."

Black Canary laughed, "Oh please, you two are betting over the test results?"

Robin shrugged and dug into a bag on N 'n N's, "You ain't taking my candy."

Batgirl giggled and leaned over to Nightwing, "Are you sure? It could be amnesia."

"Well then, get in on the betting!" Nightwing replied.

She huffed. She grabbed Tim's bag, ("Hey! Those are mine!") and threw a handful down, "I bet it's a miscarriage."

Ted rolled his eyes and took a drink of soder, "Kids today."

When the commercials were finally over, all eyes were on the television. The TV doctor went over to the young woman in the bed with a bandage over her head, "In spite of the accident you had, it seems… (cue dramatic music) your baby wants to live after all!"

The crowd went nuts with alternately booing the TV and throwing food at Nightwing while the television doctor watched the television patient take in the unexpected news.

"Ha, pay up!" Nightwing crowed as he looked for the missing food.

"We already paid you, stop trying to rip us off for double. You win, we get it, stop rubbing it in." Flash grumbled.

"No, seriously, where'd it all go?"

Everyone turned their attention to the clean table the small pile of junk food treasure had lain a moment ago.

All eyes turned to the only one fast enough to grab and eat all the junk food. Flash put up his hands, "Hey, it wasn't me!"

Selina smiled and opened a bag of Day's potato chips, "Here, everyone happy now?"

The bag was empty before she could set it down, Ted eying her with a smile on his lips.

Selina looked around the room at Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl when the inevitable came to mind, "So, if you're all here, how's Gotham?"

Nightwing tapped the communicator in his ear, "Terrific's got it on watch. If anything happens, he'll let us know." He popped a potato chip, "Besides, even super heroes need time off."

"To visit convicted felons? I didn't know you cared." Selina said dryly.

Nightwing shrugged, "I like to think of you as the black sheep of the Bat-Family."

Robin poked Nightwing, "No, that's you."

Nightwing pushed Robin away, "Watch it."

"And what's with the mullet?" Huntress remarked.

Black Canary almost choked on her chocolate.

Nightwing looked offended, "What's wrong with my haircut?"

"Nothing, Jeb." Batgirl remarked dryly.

"Hey, who asked you?"

"Well _someone_ had to say it!"

"Why don't you just butt out!"

(Helena whispered to Black Canary, "I told you we shouldn't invite ex's to the room."

Black Canary shrugged, "What else was I supposed to do? We invited Batgirl, Flash invited Nightwing. You both told me we'd keep them occupied.")

Flash heard the comment and grabbed Nightwing's shoulder, "Hey, calm down man.We'll get you a haircut, everything'll be okay."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" Batgirl said.

Huntress reached over Batgirl for the dip, "Calm down there Red, no fighting, remember?"

"You're all acting like a bunch of kids." Robin mumbled into his new candy bag.

Everyone looked at him.

Robin shrugged, "Someone had to say it."

Nightwing was trying to get himself under control when he remembered why he came here in the first place. He got up and walked over to Selina, "You okay to walk a bit?"

She shrugged, "How far?"

"Chair by the window?"

"Alright Pidgeon." She said dimly. She swung her legs over and was surprised when her slim weight was almost too much for her to hold. She steadied herself on the IV hoping no one noticed. Just Nightwing, it seemed, who offered an arm to help her over to the window. When she sat down, it reminded her how much she backside hurt… how much everything hurt… and she crumbled in her seat.

"Are you okay?" Nightwing said as he noticed how stiffly she walked.

"Wouldn't be here if I was." She said sharply. She looked over at him, "Why are you here, anyway? You should be carrying a grudge over what I did to you 5 years ago."

He shrugged, "I'm not him." He smiled, "Besides, we did work well together."

She raised an eye to him, "Your fishing."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe."

He studied her grim expression as she tried to figure out what he wanted. It reminded him just how on her guard she was, suspicious of everyone because they all should be that suspicious of her.

"Just thought you needed to talk. Flash is a good guy… He told me you needed someone to talk to."

"How… thoughtful." she said aridly.

"Out of everyone… I get _him_ the most."

She raised an eyebrow at him. That much was true.

He leaned against the wall and looked down at her, "He's an insensitive bastard. He never thinks of how anyone else is feeling."

He could see her breaking, her mind turned inward.

"He never trusts anyone." He continued.

"Even when I saved his life… he didn't trust me." She said softly.

"Welcome to the club." Nightwing sighed. He looked at Selina, "Any messages you want to relay to him?"

"No." she said softly. She looked up at Nightwing, "Why… do you care? I'm just a thief."

Nightwing smirked, "Because, I get him the most." He turned his back on the others who were still absorbed in the soap opera, "You were the only one he'd fight who made him moody as hell." He grinned, "You still do. Can't say I don't enjoy someone getting under his skin."

"What about Wonder-Bra?"

Nightwing's smile threatened to break into laughter, "She… uh, she doesn't really get to him. From some of the stuff Flash's told me… she should. But…" he shrugged.

"So you're just here to make Batman uncomfortable?"

"Pretty much."

Selina smiled, "I knew I liked you."

Nightwing stood and put a hand on Selina's shoulder, "Get to him, not the other way around. He wins that way."

As Nightwing walked away he waved to Robin, "C'mon, we got stuff to do."

"Aww, but—"

"Now."

Robin got up and sulked out of the room, "Alright, fine."

Selina smiled when she saw the Bird's of Prey watch Nightwing leave the room. She swore she heard Ted snicker too… but he was closer. Ted had gotten up to sit next to her. "You okay?"

"Would everyone stop asking me that?" She grumbled.

"Sorry kid," he said, "I hear the Bat's been a jerk lately."

"He's always a jerk."

"Glad you see that." He muttered. He looked up at Selina who hadn't heard that last comment, "You know…" he paused. "What am I thinkin'? I'm too old anyway."

Selina smirked, "Like you could find anyone your age? How many 110 year olds are there?"

Ted smirked, "Told you about that huh?"

"The whole 'nine-lives' thing? No, I heard rumors which fit nicely with some of the boxes of stuff you keep in your closet. I thought he might have been a grandfather you were named after. World War Two medals? Impressive."

He grinned, "Yeah, a lifetime ago." He paused, "Would it impress you enough for dinner?"

"Ted…"

Ted's eyes went away from Selina's in embarrassment, "Yeah, I know, 'That ship has sailed' and all those sayin's… But, I've been thinkin' for a while… we work good togetha'." He grabbed her hand and stared at it before his eyes flickered to her's, "I miss ya, kitten."

"I…"

Ted's eyes flashed, "Think about it, okay?"

Selina kicked herself, "When I get out of here." She looked at Ted and held his eyes tightly, "One dinner. That's it."

Ted smiled warmly at her, "Okay… can I call it a date?"

She smirked at him, "Don't push it."

Ted stopped for a minute and raised an eyebrow at the N 'n N on the floor next to Selina's bed before he left.

* * *


	7. Riddle Me This

Author's note: Riddler's in here, yay! I base him a lot off of the B:TAS version with the red hair. He was so cool :D

* * *

_Prescribed pills  
To offset the shakes  
To offset the pills  
You know you should  
Take it a day at a time_

**Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks – Panic! At the Disco**

* * *

Eddie glared at the two in front of him. The small room had a guard by the door (like he was even needed with Nightwing and Batgirl in the room) for protocol. There was one, ridiculously bright bulb in the center of the room over the simple plastic table that he sat at in his simple plastic chair. 

He leaned over the table with his fingers steepled and glanced at Nightwing, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Nightwing smirked, "Wasn't your best idea, was it?"

"20 million bail… that one turned around, didn't it?" Batgirl chimed in.

Nightwing glanced at her, Batgirl ignored him.

Nightwing leaned over the table at Eddie, "Listen Riddler, you're in here for a while."

Eddie raised an eyebrow at him and opened his hands graciously, showing the handcuffs between, "15 to 30… 10 with good behavior." He said simply, "Or unless there's a break-out ." he grinned.

Nightwing leaned back and gave Eddie his best Batman impression.

The con had enough sense to shrink back in his seat at that.

Batgirl leaned on the table with one hand, the other on her hip, "Tell you what, you do us a little favor, we'll give you one."

Eddie leaned his head on his fist, "Well now, what are you suggesting?"

Nightwing smirked, "A friend of ours… we think she'd like to see you."

Eddie smirked, "Before I ask who this is… tell me; What's in it for me?"

With a smile, Batgirl replied, "5 years off your sentence."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Out in 5… if I'm lucky."

Batgirl stood up, "Take it or leave it Nygma."

Eddie leaned back in his chair and put his hands on the table, his eyes shrewd and glinting, "Alright then, depending on who exactly I'll be visiting."

"Selina Kyle." Nightwing replied.

A smile curled on Eddie's face before he began to snicker. He stood up and calmly pushed in his chair before walking up with Batgirl, "Fools," Nygma snickered at the Bat-Duo, "I would have done it without the bribery. Now, tell me, what exactly did you idiots to that wonderful girl?"

--

_IthurtItHurtIthurtItHurt… _

It was all Selina could do to pull the I.V. out that held a bag of some pain-killing cocktail. Not only the needle coming out of her arm hurt like hell, but the fact she had turned off the IV an hour before didn't exactly help either.

One of the alarms went off, and she could care less. She was half-tempted to grab the iron pole the IV hung from and break her way out of this hospital room, pain or no. A doctor, two nurses, and a very buff looking hero in cowboy gear ran in.

The doctor rushed up to her with a nurse beside him, "What happened?"

She glared at the two, "I took it out."

He picked up the needle, "Well, I'm going to have to put it back in," he glanced at the bloody hold in Selina's arm, "Nurse, get me some alcohol wipes—"

Selina grabbed the doctor's collar and hissed at him, "You put that IV back in me, you're going to regret it." She never let on that even the palms of her hands hurt like a bitch when she had grabbed him, or how the muscles in her arm and back stung when she had leapt at the doctor.

The cowboy walked up to her, "Easy there Miss, the doc's just trying t' help ya out."

She threw him back at a nurse and growled, "I'm done being helped. I'm out of here." She flung the sheets aside and moved her legs over the bed. She winced slightly at the feeling of leaving a bed of sand-paper on open wounds. She stood on unsteady legs and it was easy for the cowboy to hold her by the shoulders, making her wince, "Easy there, Ma'am. We need ya to jus' get back in that bed, and I'm sure the doc's here will tell you what's wrong." He glanced at the doctors, "Won't ya?"

The doctor glanced to Selina before he looked at the cowboy, "Batman told us not to until he told us—"

Something in Selina snapped. She reached back and hissed, slashing the half-face of the cowboy with her nails (which would have been much worse if he didn't have a bandana on the bottom half of his face) "You tell Batman to go to Hell!" her first instinct was to grab the pole behind her and knocked away the nurse between her and said pole.

The cowboy reeled, "Dammit, that smarts!" he glanced at Selina holding the pole across her body, "Now Ma'am, my momma taught me better then to hit a lady. But right now, you ain't actin' too lady like. Now I suggest—"

That moment Selina took her opening and swing the pole at the cowboy, getting him across the face. Vigilante fell to the ground, his head swimming. "Alright, that's it." He climbed to one knee as Selina fled out the door.

And right into Batman's chest.

She glared up at him while her face smarted from the impact (even though she hadn't run into him that hard).

"Selina, I'm sorry." Was all he said as he plunged a ready needle into her shoulder.

She glared at him with utter hatred as she felt a velvet curtain fall over her "You son of a…"

She collapsed to the ground right as Vigilante staggered out of the room. He looked at Selina on the ground and Batman standing above her. "You never told me she was such a spit-fire." Vigilante groaned.

"Now you know."

Vigilante walked down the hall, holding his head, "It ain't right what you're doin' to her. She needs to know!" he called back in anger.

Batman said nothing as he picked Selina up and set her back in the room on her bed. Without looking at the doctor he asked what happened.

"She pulled out the IV… "

"She demanded to know what's going on!" One of the nurses added, "I can't take this pressure anymore!" she grabbed the badge from around her neck, "I thought Super-Heroes would be _grateful_ for help! That I could make a difference! I didn't sign up to be _attacked!_ I _QUIT!_" and with that, she threw the badge at Batman's chest, which bounced harmlessly off and on the ground. She looked at Batman's cold stare for a moment before she carefully walked out of the room and later, he heard her running and sobbing down the hall.

The other nurse sighed and picked up her ex-co-worker's badge, "She wasn't all there anyway,"  
she muttered. She looked up at Batman, "Though, I'd be pretty pissed off too, if I was in a hospital for three weeks without being told what's wrong with me." The woman crossed her arms and looked levelly at Batman, "You keep this up, half the staff will quit before long."

Batman said nothing as he walked down the hallway like the shadow he was.

--

When Selina woke up again, she was groggy and pissed off. She glanced at her arm to see if they put the damn IV back in. A part of her was pacified that, instead of an IV, there was a bottle of pills.

"I suggest you take them, you wouldn't like a repeat of today's events, would you?"

Her head snapped to the origin of the voice and her anger melted into a relaxed smirk, "Eddie, fancy meeting you here."

Eddie put down his book of puzzles and looked up at Selina and smiled, "My dear, even under such conditions, your beauty never fails to amaze me."

"Flatterer." She sat up and started to get out of bed.

"No, no, dear, allow me." He said simply. He got up and moved his chair to her side. He took her hand, "Now tell me, what have these awful people done to you? The Selina I know would never be in one place for too long… too much boredom."

"It's a long story Eddie."

"It's a long prison sentence, give me something to figure out." He grinned.

She leaned back and sighed, "I saved the life of a man. Then I'm told this man told the hospital staff not to tell me why I'm stuck here. Then he sticks me with a sedative. Who is this man?"

Eddie grinned, "Why, Batman, of course. The fool never knows exactly what he's doing. Especially around you, I've noticed."

She patted Eddie's hand, "You're sweet. But it's more than that. He thinks he's doing this for my own good."

"Doesn't he always?" Eddie groaned.

Selina snorted, "So tell me, how is everyone?"

Eddie removed his hand and waved it dismissively, "You know, same as always. Joker tried to poison Gotham by putting his Joker gas in gasoline. When people drove, they expelled the gas, yadda yadda… Next thing you know he's behind bars, and the gas is given an additive that nulls the gas. It raised the price of gas by fifteen cents, you know."

Selina rested her head on one hand, "Boring."

"I agree." Eddie thought for a moment, "Oh, Ivy had a lovely plan… She tried to seduce the Mayor to get a law saying vegetables would be illegal in Gotham. While it was a lovely plan I really think the poor girl has lost her focus—especially after she and Harvey started dating again. Half the time she's so unfocused… ha, 'half the time', good pun."

Selina snickered, "So Ivy and Harvey?"

Eddie looked deep in thought for a moment. "Well, like I said, half the time. The other half she's with Harley. Poor thing's dating Joker, remember? And he blows up so much… I guess Harvey's the same."

"Maybe it's just men in general." Selina muttered.

"My dear girl, I've never been like that."

Selina patted Eddie's hand, "Not to be catty, but you don't have a girl."

Eddie sighed, "All the women in my line of work are too unstable anyway. Present company excluded, of course."

Selina smiled, "Of course."

Eddie got serious for a moment, "Something's been bugging me since I got here though…"

"What's that?"

"Riddle me this, Selina; What is your condition, exactly, that Batman doesn't want you to know it?"

Selina paused, "I've been thinking about that myself, sometimes…"

Eddie frowned, "From an unbiased opinion?"

"Shoot."

He frowned more, and looked a bit saddened at Selina, "It's pretty bad, whatever it is." He looked away for a moment and caught her gaze again, "Selina, he cares about you. We all know that. The only reason half of the criminals in Gotham don't attack you to get to him is because you're one of us, despite all the good things you do. But… he does care."

She brushed the comment aside, "Go on."

"He's afraid of your reaction to the news. Ask a husband to tell his wife she's dying—"At Selina's scoff he amended, "Bad example, but… If you did… how eagerly do you think he'd want to tell her?"

Selina was speechless for a moment, "It can't be that bad, I feel fi—I don't feel like I'm dying," she amended quickly. She changed the subject, "What do you mean the criminals in Gotham would attack me?" her ire rose, a familiar emotion, "Who's been talking about doing that?"

Eddie shrugged, "Joker already tried once. Two-Face flipped on it, it came out in your favor. You've cleaned Ivy's clock enough where she won't try it—"

Selina sniffed, "Damn straight, getting Bruce married to a plant woman… She's lucky I didn't shred her…"

Eddie smirked at Selina, "We'll get to that later. But you see what I'm getting at Selina dear? Either by luck you've come out ahead, or by their fear of you. Not to mention… Batman's bad enough to handle… Batman when he's being protective over you?" Eddie shook his head, "Daggett should have known better…"

Selina snapped to attention, "What happened to Daggett?"

Eddie's eyebrow rose, "Didn't you hear? Batman pulled some strings and Daggett's on the row with us. Apparently for something like 'violation of probation', several charges of 'attempted murder', and so on. There was enough evidence from previous crimes and the current to put him away from good." Eddie shivered, "Got the cell across from Clayface… I can never sleep, all Daggett does is scream…"

Something purred in Selina, "Well, I'm not mad at Batman anymore then, just extremely pissed off."

"Tell me Selina, if the tables were turned, what would you do? Batman's in the hospital with something and he's going to die. Would you tell him?"

"I…Yes, of course I'd tell him." She said flippantly without looking at Eddie.

"Of course you would," Eddie said, rolling his eyes. "Listen, my bet is that whatever's going on with you, Batman's trying to fix it. He doesn't want to tell you that you're dying if he can find a cure, right?"

Selina shook her head, "But 3 weeks?"

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "How long have you two been flirting about on the rooftops of Gotham?"

"Touché." She sulked.

Eddie rolled his eyes and smirked at Selina, "Whatever you do, give him a piece of your mind. Remember, he's human too... I _think_."

* * *

When Batman got to his suite, he tore off his mask and threw it across the room. His anger was calm and collected, but emanating from him in waves that tainted the way the room felt. Instead of a cool dark room, it felt like the inside of a black kettle.

He stalked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face before gazing in the mirror. He gave himself only a brief look-over before he walked to his computer and began to type more.

No, the doctor from Berlin had no ideas either.

He drummed his fingers on the keyboard and sighed. It had been three weeks and still nothing. Three weeks of spending almost every waking moment on this and he still couldn't find a way to fix it. He threw all the papers that were on the computer to the floor, and pounded the keyboard with both fists in anger. He had no choice, he had…

He had to tell her.

He brushed the last few papers he had on the floor and walked to the closet to pick out something better suited then a Kevlar enforced Bat-suit.

A plain suit with a black tie worked.

By the time he finished tying the tie he had reservations about telling her.

He didn't know why he didn't want to see her as Batman right now, but it felt better as Bruce. As Bruce, he could at least get a word in edge-wise… As Batman, that was harder to do with Selina.

He took a deep breath as he stood at Bruce's door. He had to do this.

As he walked down the hall, it seemed as though everyone was watching him… as if they knew what he was about to do. He shook the feeling from himself and continued down the hall. In his mind he rehearsed what he would tell her;

_"Selina, I've spoken with the doctors… It seems…" No, she'd rip that apart._

_"The wounds you received from Daggett, the cream he used on you…" Opening more wounds?_

_"I'm sorry, Selina…"_

And too soon, he was there at her doors. He raised an eyebrow at Nightwing and Batgirl standing at the entry.

"Starfire's a good person, I don't see why you're so—"

"—You've always had _such_ a thick head! Why on earth would I _want_ to crash a party with you and _Starfire_?"

"Hey, you've never even—"

"Remember that journal you left in the Batcave?"

"You read my—!!"

"What _else_ was I supposed to do? You made it _clear_ you didn't _need me_!"

Bruce sighed, "Finished?"

They both spun around to face him. He glared at them both evenly.

"What are you two doing here?" Bruce asked.

Batgirl swallowed, "It was Di—Nightwing's idea."

"You helped!"

Bruce rubbed his temples.

"Well, I thought she could use someone to talk to," Nightwing redirected his anger at Bruce, something he did with ease, "Obviously _you_ weren't talking to her."

Batgirl sighed and took the nurturer's role, "We thought if it wasn't someone who'd put her in jail half a dozen times… she might open up."

"Get him out of there… I need to talk to her."

"Finally." Nightwing grumbled.

Batgirl put a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "So you figured it out, a cure, right?"

Bruce said nothing.

Batgirl put a hand to her mouth, "Oh no…"

"It's time." Was all Bruce said.

* * *

Nightwing walked in the room as the two laughed, "C'mon Eddie, let's take a walk."

Eddie sighed and patted Selina's hand, "Hopefully, they'll let me come back. It's been wonderful chatting with you Selina. We should do this more often."

Selina smiled, "Thanks Eddie. You've… helped."

Eddie smiled at her and held up his wrists while Nightwing put a pair of cuffs on him. As Nightwing led him out, he asked, "Anyway we can get some food before you send me back to that horrible place? I've been dying for a decent steak."

* * *

Author's Note; 

The next chapter will up the rating considerably. So if you don't have this story on alert… you might want to, since ff dot net doesn't bring up M rating by default.

2 more chapters to go!


	8. Keep Breathing

Author's Note; Okay next to last chapter! Be warned of the new rating, it gets steamy in the last half. If you have the song, you'll really feel the effect to this chapter.

* * *

_The storm is coming, _

_But I don't mind._

_People are dying, _

_I close my blinds._

_All that i know is I'm breathing._

_I want to change the world..._

_Instead I sleep._

_I want to believe in more, _

_Than you and me._

_But all that I know is I'm breathing._

_All I can do is keep breathing._

_All we can do is keep breathing _

_Now._

**Ingrid Michaelson-- Keep Breathing**

* * *

He took a deep breath before he entered the room. 

She was sitting on her bed, giving him an ingenious smile, "So, what's the occasion?"

His voice caught in his throat. He frowned, he was never good at delivering bad news. Maybe he was wrong when he put on the tux. As Batman, he could just say it and walk away.

He didn't want to just say it and walk away, though.

Selina frowned in worry, "Bruce, are you alright?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes, "Selina."

"Bruce, you're scaring me."

He looked up at her worried face, "No, I didn't want to do that. I…"

"Then just spit it out." She said a bit irritably.

"It's not that easy." He sighed again and looked at the ceiling as if pleading for help. _Spit it out. _"The doctors…"

She was curious now… maybe it was his imagination but she looked a little scared as well. "You've talked to them? You know…?"

He nodded.

"What about Batman?" she snorted, "He didn't tackle you in the hall to stop you?"

He shook his head, "I don't… I don't want to talk about Batman today, Selina."

She was so worried about her friend and the obvious pain he was in that she nearly forgot her own. She fought the instinct to get up and put an arm around him. "Alright, no Batman," she patted the empty space beside her on the bed, "Sit."

Without thinking, he complied.

She began to rub his back and it made him feel a little better until he remembered she was the one he was going to hurt. Again.

He took her hand to stop her and just held it. He tensed all the muscles in his hand but somehow kept that control to where he barely exerted any pressure on her hand. "This isn't easy." He said simply.

She took her hand back and stroked his head, "It's alright Bruce, really. Just take your time."

He turned his head just slightly, and Selina's hand brushed his lips. She pulled her hand away and looked at Bruce with an apologetic face.

He bit his tongue and turned away from her, "If there was no Batman… would you…?"

She set her hand back in her lap, "I-I don't know… I never really thought—"

"Because I've thought about it.; Every time I see you, I wonder if you might have chosen me if he wasn't around."

She tilted her head and looked at him, "Maybe. But you're hiding something Bruce… That's why it won't work. I don't know who you are."

It was on the tip of his tongue, but he held back, "What do you want to know?"

She smiled gently, "Are you sure you want to ask me that?"

"I'll feel better."

She smiled, "Fine then, I want to know why you came here."

He stiffened, "You aren't curious about me?"

She shook her head, "Don't get me wrong, Bruce, I was curious about you for a long time… and then… it just stopped. Maybe that's why…"

_That's why you want Batman._ Bruce thought.

Selina shook her head, "I don't know. I mean, you were a charming little boy," she smiled, it faded a little, "When you went to college… something changed. You dated Andrea for chrissake!"

He frowned, "Andrea was—"

"The love of your life—"

"—No."

Selina startled by how quickly Bruce had answered that. "Anyway, something changed in college. You weren't the same little boy I met as a child. You'd grown into another of the idle rich, you were dating another rich girl, you laughed together, held hands, and you had everything." She sighed, "You weren't a puzzle anymore. You were perfect and bland and boring. Even more predictable was when you two split; you became a playboy billionaire who used women like disposable napkins."

"I did not—"

Her eyes narrowed, "You do. You were seeing Wonder Woman, Princess of the Amazons, last month, remember? And I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time here… unless your Justice League romance has more to do with it?"

"It's… complicated."

She actually chuckled at that, "You sound more and more like Batman every day."

Bruce could only smirk at that. Abruptly, he was reminded that he had to tell her… "Selina?"

She nodded and folded her hands, "Alright, it's about time anyway." She took a deep breath, "So, what have the doctors said?"

He inhaled, "The stuff Daggett used…"

"Ahh, that stuff. Healing injuries visibly, but not internally. I swear, if I see him again I'm going to use him as a scratching post…"

Bruce nodded, "The doctors… they can't find a way to reverse it. The damage…" he took a breath, "The damage is permanent, Selina."

She didn't move, she hadn't even breathed.

"Selina?"

A smile quirked at Selina's lips, "You're kidding, right? All this pain, all this… is because under my skin nothing has healed? Under my skin I have cuts that were filled with salt and lemon juice that will never go away? On my hands I have cigarette burns that went to the bone?" there was a panic in her eyes and she started to shake her head, "No, no, that can't be right Bruce. Can't they just inject some Neosporin or something in me? Bruce there has to be something!"

"It's nerve damage Selina, all the medicine in the world can't regrow a nerve. The only other option… " he sighed, "They sever the nerve completely. No pain… no sensation either."

She bristled, "So I walk around like a dentist just injected my entire body with some numbing agent? No, Bruce… he can't do this to me! He can't take my _life_ away! I beat him, _we_ beat him! You're telling me I'll—"

"Not without the pain medications."

Something set in Selina's eyes, "Move Bruce. Now."

He was confused, "Selina?"

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, "If you don't move right now…" her right hand raised and moved into a claw-like shape, "You'll regret it."

He got off the bed, "I'm here for you Selina, I've always—"

She got out of the bed and pulled the wires to her heart off with little ripping noises and bit her lip against the shout that was bubbling up her throat. She ran to the door and flew to the right.

Bruce tapped his communicator, "I need to know where Selina's heading. She's not allowed to leave the building," he thought for a moment, "I don't want any interference. Basic lock down, if possible…"

The voice on the other side responded, "Done. Looks like she's heading to the roof access."

* * *

He took his time walking up to rooftop, she needed time to herself, but he knew he had to be there to make sure she didn't try to leave before her condition could be managed. Part of him was afraid she might fall… but she was stronger than that. He knew that.

He asked himself, what does it take to break a person? As a child, all anyone had to do was take everything he loved away; his parents. As an 8 year old boy, his parents were his world.

For Selina, what would that be? As independent as she was… was it taking away that independence? She never spoke of any family to Bruce or Batman, she didn't speak of any loved ones, except her cats. Even as Bruce, she never spoke of friends, beside Maeven… who had been taken away from her for Maeven's own protection. And now, the night would never open itself to her.

His heart clenched in his chest; Selina had just lost everything.

He opened the door in a kind of panic before his heart calmed down a bit more.

Bruce watched Selina on the small rooftop on top of the Metro Towers. Her hair was swirling around her head in the massive updraft.

He could tell, even from this distance, that she was holding herself. He could hear, even with all the city noises, the wind, and the frantic beating of his heart, that she was up here alone to cry. She was holding herself while she sobbed uncontrollably.

His heart sank when he knew her thoughts; her freedom was lost. She could never be free again. She could never decide again that she wanted to be good or bad. She could never lose herself in decisions she created out of purely being out in the night.

Her injuries would never let her.

He wanted to go and hold her. He wanted to stroke her hair and tell her it would be okay… even though it would never be the same. He wanted… he wanted her.

And at that moment, every other thought and realization went out the window as he finally knew the answer to everything he was questioning in himself for so long;

He wanted her.

God, she was beautiful; Her slim figure against the sky light, her silhouette plainly visible through her thin cotton hospital gown. Her hair flowing around her head like a dark halo against her porcelain skin. He never knew just how fragile she was until just now. He wanted to touch her.

His voice caught in his throat and he loosened his tie. In frustration he took it off and threw it. Don't ask him how, but she never heard the beating of his heart pounding in his chest… just the frantic pace he had as he un-worked his tie.

Her eyes were glowing in a blue-green gaze that held his. Her eyes were so bright and liquid and luminous in the light that surrounded her.

He stood there, open to her. And for a moment, he realized… he wasn't Batman. Part of him knew it wasn't Bruce either on this rooftop, staring at Selina. She stared back and part of him said that she knew that too.

"Bruce," it was a whisper.

"Selina," A slight exhale as he looked at her, staring at her while the world turned beneath them.

They stared into each other for the longest time until finally they crashed into each other, hungrily trying to find the people beneath all the masks and emotional walls and high morals. They tried to breathe the answers from each other. They tried to sooth each other with words that spilled into the other's lips as they touched.

It was the rip of cloth and the rain of buttons that woke something in Bruce. He grabbed her and held her so closely neither could tell where one started and the other began. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her soul against the brick wall.

He heard the thunder crack overhead and pulled away slowly from her. Her eyes were beautiful but something was building…

He knew deep down that if this stopped, something beautiful and magnificent would be lost forever. Did he want to be that old man in the future? Alone?

"No." he said simply before he crushed his lips on hers. He ran his fingers through her hair while she took off his jacket and let the new rain pound on his back.

His mouth moved against her neck while he used his one free hand to try his damndest to get his pants off. Selina's slim fingers moved quickly as if she read his mind and worked for him. In thanks, he tore off the three ties on the back of her hospital gown.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered softly in her ear.

She could feel the tears threatening to breach again. Part of her soul felt like it was finally in the sun and she whispered back, "No, not anymore."

He was against her without anything between them. Her slim leg wrapped around his waist, the other touched the ground, unsure if she shouldn't be grounded. Bruce solved her problem by raising it against him, to which she complied with wrapping both legs around his waist. Her back was against the rough brick while Bruce's lips kissed and seduced her neck until her head was back as far as it could go and her body moved with its own rhythm.

He was against her and had to stop his body, he gently nudged her chin so she was looking in his eyes when he asked.

She answered him by relaxing her legs until she was on him. His arm lashed to the wall to hold him up while the other snaked around her waist and kept her there. The thunder and lightning were getting closer and the rain poured harder and made them both slick and wet with rain in the storm's coming. He pushed himself slowly in her, if only to watch her bite her lip and let her head fall back against the wall.

He admired her there, on the wall in front of him; Wild, beautiful, wet, and lost in a torrent of emotion she had let him bring. He watched the rain fall over her small breasts and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her while he stopped bracing himself on the wall and cupped that perfect breast.

The thunder, her cries, the cold rain on his back and the hot velvet that held him were becoming too much as he broke their kiss and leaned his forehead against hers and began to move in time with her body.

He closed his eyes and felt the world rushing at him, rushing into him… it filled him as he slowly released the clutch he had on that part of him he was so afraid of. He could feel her doing the same as small wave after wave increased from her until he couldn't hold it anymore.

Even though the thunder and lightning crashed over head, he could hear her as she cried out. It was the last straw for Bruce as he let go of everything and let Selina crash over him.

His knees buckled and he sank with her onto the concrete. Breathing heavily into her ear, he didn't want to move. He didn't want to face the next day and the next. He wanted her, right now, like this. She was his, he had made his claim by the red and purple collar he had made on her neck.

He moved away from her and brushed her hair away from those perfect turquoise eyes. He could see in them that her walls were coming again and he could feel his own slowly building in place.

She looked at him with a last bit of honesty before the walls came back in place; she was scared. Then, she closed her eyes and when they opened, the steel was behind them again.

He knew, their moment had past and it was all he needed to put his in check.

She leaned against his chest and whispered, "We can try this for a while."

He kissed her bruised lips once more before he replied, "For a while."

The rain was gently falling on them in a cooling mist. He held her close and for a moment, he wondered how drastically things could change in twenty-four hours. Almost like magic…

He froze in place suddenly, his mind working madly.

"Bruce?" Selena said softly.

Bruce smiled at her, "I have work I need to get to."

She nodded and untangled herself from him. They took a moment gathering their clothes. Selina held up her hospital gown; the ties were ruined. She looked at Bruce with a bit of irritation.

He had just pulled his pants back up and gave a smirk. He handed her his jacket which she put on instead.

She buttoned the low buttons on it before he opened the door to the building inside. She walked past him into the hallway and past a couple appreciative heroes. Whistles and cat-calls were stopped when they took Bruce in behind her and the glare he gave them.

When the hall split she looked up at Bruce, "I'll call you later."

He nodded, "Alright then." He bent down and kissed her. Something about it was slow and lasting even if it looked like a quick brush of lips to so many.

He watched as she walked back down the hallway to her room.

It was only then did he allow himself to smile… he had figured it out; Magic.

* * *

I (heart) reviews! 


	9. Last Resort

Author's Note; The last chapter! The Language of Flowers is done! Everybody CONGA!

Also, I've put these stories in a easy to read HTML format at; home(dot)comcast(dot)net/jenesisdark

* * *

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, I saw debris  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed _

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today_

**Christina Aguilera - Beautiful**

* * *

Jason felt the breeze against his back and turned to the window, the dark shape against it almost blending into the curtains. Jason raised an eyebrow at the shape, he stood from his over-sized chair and walked over to close the window. He gave a courteous glance at Batman, "Welcome, would you like some tea?" 

Batman brushed his cape back, "No, thank you." he paused, "I need a favor."

Jason smirked, "Well, considering I owe you one anyway... how can I help?"

"A... friend of mine suffered some permanent damage. The doctors can't cure it."

"Ahh, so you need magic."

Batman said nothing, which was Batman for 'Yes'.

Jason walked over to his bookcase and pulled a book from the shelf, "First, how serious is the damage?"

"Nerve damage all over her body."

Jason snapped the book shut and frowned, "This is a bit worse then a burn or scarring."

He put the book back and thought for a moment, "The problem is this is a rather delicate and powerful magic. The problem is many of the more powerful magic users use their magic like sledgehammers and can't quite approach this problem delicately. The others who have enough of a delicate touch do not have the power to approach this problem." Jason glanced at Batman, "I'll need her name then, to try to find a being who might be the most sympathetic."

"Catwoman."

Jason let a sly smile touch his lips, "This may take a while then, you might want to have a seat."

Batman sat down while Jason looked through his books.

Jason stopped at one book and pulled it out, "Alright, let's start at the beginning; The first record of felines was back in the Neolithic era... the isle of Cypress, which was both in Greek and Turkish favors at one point. We'll skip the obvious for a moment... I'll tell you why later. In Norse Mythology, cats were often associated with Freyja, the goddess of love, fertility, and war." Jason frowned, "Catwoman is about the last person I'd see in a war..." he shook his head, "Moving right along, Maneki Neko is a rather small Japanese deity. However, it's a bringer of good-luck—especially with money." Jason frowned, "But he isn't exactly known for any sort of healing... unless it's paying hospital bills."

"Who else is there?"

"Other legends, minor deities you shouldn't be digging up. Beings like the Cait Sith would rather kill you both then look at you. Others are just as flighty... or not nearly powerful enough."

"You're missing one."

Jason sighed, "For very good reason... Bast hasn't been seen for centuries, and there's too much folklore to know which is true and which is wishful thinking. She has the power, yes..." Jason licked his lips and looked at Batman, "Diana has been given the powers of the Greek Gods, yes? The lasso of truth from Gaia, her bracelets from the shield of Aegis, strength from Hercules, her speed from Hermes, the wisdom of Athena, enhanced sense from Artemis, even her beauty from Aphrodite."

Batman gave a single nod.

"Now, Diana was just given a touch of each of those deity's powers. Imagine a deity with all those powers and perhaps, a much darker side." Jason turned and pulled out a very dusty tome and continued, "Bast is confusing. First she's seen as a protector of lower Egypt, a lion. Then we see her as the chief god Ra's protector and given the eye of Ra as her symbol. Very popular, an elaborate eye. The Greeks then give her the power of the moon. Already we see some problems in her power... Is she the Goddess of the Sun? Of the Moon? Both? Also the lion Goddess that's spoke of could be Sekhmet... Who is seen as a much more evil deity." Jason sighed, "And that's just the beginning."

Batman frowned, "I see your point, but continue."

A simple nod from Jason before he continued, "Bast has also been seen as another God of the Dead, at one point being Anubis's mother. A goddess of ointment. Later, when Upper Egypt conquered lower Egypt, her ferocity had been lessened to that of a domestic cat. And since domestic cats are actually quite protective of their young, she was given the credit of being an excellent mother as well. At another point, she was given the credit of being the mother of another god... All this was well and good until all these different cultures around Egypt were brought together through war. Bast was given a bit of an identity crisis and no one was quite sure what she was." At this Jason frowned a bit, "So she was given all of the cat god powers and became the all-powerful being known as 'Mut'. The Greeks give her similar standing as Artemis, the daughter of their most powerful gods."

Batman raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

"The Egyptians, at one point, called her the mother of their most powerful God. The Greeks gave her the ranking of one of their most powerful deities as the daughter of Zeus and Hera." Jason shut the book, "In any case, no one's seen her in thousands of years Bruce. And I fear she's more powerful then legend says. All she has in common with Selina is they both like cats... More, maybe, since there's so much confusion on her powers."

Batman sighed, "She was given the title of 'Goddess of Ointment, right?"

Jason nodded.

"Ointment is just another type of medicine. She has the ability to heal."

"I don't doubt that. It's said Imhotep, who was the Egyptian god of medicine, had a mother... Sekhmet." Jason thought, "If you asked Bast, she might be willing to ask her son to heal Selina."

"Could I contact Imhotep then, instead of waking Bast?"

Jason thought of it for a moment, "I doubt it, you have little you could offer him. Especially Egyptian Gods need offerings to be summoned."

"Other deities who heal?"

"Apollo is a wash... even if you could get Diana to help you, he's the god of healing, justice, and light."

Batman frowned, "None of which are Selina."

"Eir is the goddess of healing... she likes women." Jason shrugged, "Only teaches her medicine to women, actually. She's the handmaiden of Frigg... meaning you'd actually need to summon Frigg... The Goddess of... well, being the perfect 1950's housewife. A housewife who reads tarot would probably be a better description." Jason smirked, "Her husband is Odin."

Batman frowned, "Pass."

"The problem is that most of the gods who govern healing are also the gods of justice." Jason snapped the book shut, "You have to summon Bast if you want a chance of healing Selina."

Batman leaned forward, "So, how do we do it?"

* * *

The room was empty again, looking as if Selina had never been there. She almost felt a sort of bittersweet sadness at leaving because, still, Batman had never visited her. 

It was getting harder for her to walk and, reluctantly, she sat in the wheelchair that had been brought for her.

She gave a deep sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. This was going to be hard. Not just moving in with Bruce after such a short period of time... but being so dependant...

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. No, Selina, Catwoman, the greatest thief that had ever lived, was not about to be some... some... timid little dependant... whatever this was starting to become!

She sat abruptly and winced. This was going to be harder then she thought... Her eyes flashed, but this would be fun...

* * *

When Alfred came to the room, he wished he could say he was surprised at the sight of the wheelchair in pieces, or the bent and broken IV stand that was tossed on the pile. He was, however, amused by the sight of Selina leaning against the wall in a white turtle-neck sweater, holding her bag and looking like the proverbial 'Cat that ate the canary'. 

"Hello Alfred," She said calmly, "How are my babies?"

"They seem to enjoy clawing up the Italian leather sofa in the lounge." was the dry remark.

She gave a wincing few steps, "They sound happy." she said simply.

"Miss, do you require any assistance?" he asked, noting her visible limp.

She kept a death-grip on the handles of the duffel bag if only to concentrate on the pain from her fingers digging in her palm then the pain from everywhere else, "Probably," she admitted, "But I'm not taking any."

Used to this type of behavior, Alfred replied with only a, "Very well Miss Kyle, the car is idling out front."

"Thank you, Alfred." She paused as she walked down the hall, "Where's Bruce?"

"I'm afraid Master Bruce has work tonight with a colleague of his. He said he might stop by tonight for dinner."

She nodded, "Did you bring _everything_ Alfred?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "If you are asking if I brought the costumes in the panel behind the closet, I did. I was unable to figure which one you would prefer, so I brought them all up."

She nodded, impressed by how thorough he was, she continued, "What else did you find?"

"If you mean the small closet behind the china, I have no idea of what you are speaking of. And my thanks with the lovely salt seller set."

She smirked, "You're welcome Alfred."

When they reached the car, she allowed Alfred to help her inside. She was beginning to remember the fondness she felt for him the first time she met him at Wayne Manor.

"Maybe, this won't be as bad as I thought," she said to herself.

She was just getting comfortable in the car, with the idea of becoming something of the live-in girlfriend—she frowned, no, not that. It was more of a live-in-friends-with-benefits—with Bruce when the phone rang.

"Miss? A 'Bat-Man' on the phone."

Her eyes narrowed, "You're going to want to roll up the partition." she said as she took the phone.

He nodded, "Very well Miss."

She put her ear to the phone and said in a very calm manner; "I'm giving you ten seconds to explain yourself before I start yelling."

"I think I've found a way to reverse the damage."

She thought for a moment at the promise to have her life back and how mad she was at him. Damn, he always won. "Keep talking."

"It involves magic."

Her eyebrow raised, "You? Magic?"

"It was a last resort."

She mulled it over, "Probably, knowing you."

"I need to find a way to summon Bast."

A smile crept across Selina's lips, "I think I may know a way..."

"Oh?"

"A few years ago, I stole a statue. There was a legend of how it could summon Bast."

A small pause, "Where is it now?"

Selina's smile grew even wider, "I stole it for a museum curator, oddly enough, from a mafia boss. The statue is under lock and key..." she kept her urge down to laugh, "You're going to have to steal it."

There was another pause from his side, "When do we begin?"

* * *

The End 

To be continued in the next installment...

Author's Note; Selina's released, Yay! Now for the fun to begin...


End file.
